priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Pirate Coord
Royal Pirate Coord (パイレーツロイヤル) has been first worn by Sophie Hojo and first appeared in Episode 11 in the anime. This coord is a Cool Type coord from the brand Holic Trick. The coord is first seen in the 2014 1st Live Collection. This coord is very similar to the Lady Pirate Coord, Pinky Pirate Coord, Celebrity Pirate Coord, Empress Pirate Coord, and the Vivid Pirate Coord; the only difference being the color. User Coord Highlights "This matching set of outfits is sure to give that extra bit of unity to the new team. ''" "''It's become hugely popular since you wore it for your winning entry show at the Idol Grand Prix." Appearance Dress A white top with a dull gold accenting and black buttons is worn under a purple vest with low pointing sleeves with dark blue rose designs bordering the bottoms. The neck is shaped as a three layer cravat with gold lining on each layer and a white bow to the side with a blue gem. Attached to the top are three layers that are split down the middle. The top and bottom layers are black, while the middle layer is dark indigo. Each layer is lined in gold. The skirt is purple with a low indigo belt and dar blue and white rose pattern going around the bottom. Shoes Dark teal heels with wraps going a few inches above each ankle. On each outer part of the ankle is a small white ornament. Accessory A big white hair bow with lines of gold all over it. In the center is a big indigo sphere with pearl lining. Game Royal Pirate Coord is a Rare Cool Type coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia * Despite the coord being very similar to the Lady Pirate Coord and the Pinky Pirate Coord , they all share the same shoes, the Lady Pirate Shoes. * This coord's onepiece is very similar to the Powerful Party Dress; the only difference being the color. However, they do not have the same shoes and accessories. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-59-111.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-57-530.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-49-045.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-46-550.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-45-298.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-44-161.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-27-802.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-25-714.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-18-160.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-01-07-751.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-45-779.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-44-773.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-42-964.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-40-969.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-36-244.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-35-520.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-34-656.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-00-34-029.jpg Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (59).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (75).png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTube.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 30.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 22.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 21.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 20.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 19.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 18.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 17.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 16.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 15.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 14.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 12.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 11.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 10.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 09.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 52.jpg PriPara - 15 110 55.png PriPara - 15 110 54.png PriPara - 15 110 53.png PriPara - 15 110 52.png PriPara - 15 110 50.png PriPara - 15 110 47.png PriPara - 15 110 46.png PriPara - 15 110 43.png PriPara - 15 110 42.png PriPara - 15 110 41.png Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Rare Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Promotional Coord Category:Everyday Pripara! Memorial Live! Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Unit Coord Category:Season 1